Letter's To Mom
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Going back to the place they first met after Lucy reveals an unkept promise she made to her mother; Natsu takes her to keep that promise... In the process Lucy's deceased mother decides to keep a promise of her own she made long ago. What will happen?


A mother's promise

Author's Note: Oh lord its finally done D: a little over a week and finally managed to finish it off! My very first NaLu oneshot! :3 warning if you couldn't already tell its ridiculously long o.-

Enjoy

_**Format:  
**__Italic = Past events  
_**Bold = Letters written**_  
_Norm = Narration  
*…* = Sound  
'….' = Thoughts  
"…" = Talking

oooOOOooo

At Lucy's Apartment-

Lucy stared intently up at her ceiling as she leaned back at her desk within her slightly tilted chair. She'd been sitting there for hours yet only managed to write down a simple sentence or two. Natsu and Happy laughed and chuckled about something behind her as they sat cross legged on her bed. Lucy frustratedly stared at the ceiling trying to will something to inspire her into writing. An emotion… A memory… something! But nothing seemed to work; not even as she closed her eyes allowing images to flood her mind taking her deep into the World she was writing about.

Standing in the main characters shoes… she'd never felt so foreign in them before. This caused her to frown letting loose an exaggerated sigh as she leaned forward allowing the chair to drop back down on all four legs on the hardwood floor that was currently littered with crumbled ideas that made more sense within her head then on paper. Ignoring them as some of them crunched under her feet as she stood lazily leaving them there to venture off into the kitchen from some much needed refreshments.

Natsu's eyes shifted from the photo album he'd found by snooping around Lucy room; he'd found the edge sticking out from just under her comfy mattress. A majority of the picture that littered the book was filled with fun and happy times at the Guild with its many members, but there were a select few Natsu noticed he didn't recognize anyone within the picture. As Lucy worked behind her kitchens counter to make light snacks Natsu fingered through the book with Happy who seemed really fond of all the picture of the three of them together fishing in the woods.

Natsu couldn't help his curiosity finding a really old looking photo again of the same couple and a child. Natsu slipped it out of place with ease being extremely careful with handling for once knowing that the book he was holding were Lucy's reminders of precious memories that she held so dear. The fact that he and Happy were in just about every photo made him smile a little. Natsu's ears twitched a little when he heard a spoon cling against one of Lucy's many coffee mugs "Natsu? Happy? When did you two get here?!" Lucy asked resisting the urge to add and why didn't you use the door!

Wind trickled into the room on a light current sweeping lightly passed Natsu's forehead; Happy turned to her tilting his head at a cute and curious angle his eyes beaming with wonder at one of the other few pictures of the couple and a child standing before a huge mansion that reminded both of them of the home Lucy had left behind. Lucy's new curtains flickered within the room slapping Natsu in the face lightly "Lucy who is this lady? She looks an awful lot like you!" Happy asked light jabbing a pawed finger at one of the photo's with the woman in question beaming happily at the young child she held to her hip with one arm while her free hand held one of the girls small hands; they looked to have been dancing.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in their general direction looking from them to the book they were observing. A saddened expression took over her face for just a split second, but it was plenty long enough for both Natsu and Happy to notice. Lucy bowed her head a little allowing her bangs to cast a shadow over her eyes. Natsu's nose twitched causing him to frown and get up clearing the room while Lucy was too occupied with looking down at her apartments well built countertops.

Lucy sighed softly grabbing her tray of goodies bringing them to her desk silently before turning on her heels. She sat down on the edge of her bed in the spot Natsu had been sitting previously "That's Layla Heartfilia my mom Happy." she answered as she took a picture that'd somehow slipped out of the books protective plastic casing and gently slipped it back into place. It was a picture of her and her mother when she first started learning the basics of baking. Her mother and her shared a surprised expression in the photo as she accidently tilted the mixer too much causing the batter within the bowl to spew out at their faces.

Happy switched his gaze from Lucy to the photo book both pawed hands dropped between his crossed legs "You're mom?" he whispered eyeing the woman in the picture. He couldn't help but notice the similarities in the twos looks "Wow you look so much like her…" he told her. The comment made her smile a little as she reached over and lightly scratched the top of the usually annoying and irritating cat "Will we get to meet her soon Lucy?" he asked curiously as he unconsciously leaned into her touch. Lucy stopped suddenly causing him to reopen his eyes and look up at her in time to see her shake her head from side to side lightly "Why not?" he asked as his ears drooped back against his skull.

Natsu went to tell Happy to drop it, but Lucy replied before he got the chance "My mother died when I was five when she contracted a deadly illness; she'd been sick for a while. She didn't tell me… or dad. That day she asked me to take something to dad… " Lucy letting the hand that'd been stroking Happy's ears drop to help support herself on her bed.

Flashback-

_Lucy looked up at her mother confused "Sweetie I need you to do me a favor; your father forgot his lunch. Would you mind taking it to him for me? I can have Mrs. Jacobs take you in the carriage!" Layla told her with a beaming smile. Knowing Lucy had always wanted to ride in a carriage by herself to prove she was big enough to go out and see the World on her own. _

_Lucy eyed her mother suspiciously. Was her mother serious? Her mother had never liked the idea of her traveling without her or her father present. Lucy's brow twisted feeling a sense of confusion "You aren't coming mommy?" she asked. Could her mother be trying to give her the chance she'd been asking for? The chance to prove she didn't need someone to oversee all her movements…_

_Layla giggled "I thought you wanted a chance to show me how grown up you were?" she asked with a smile that was strangely uninfectious for once. It worried little Lucy a bit because her mother's beaming smiles had always been something that was contagious. Layla shook her head from side to side "I can't sweetie I have a few things to take care of…" she told Lucy as she knelt down fixing her daughters cute little powder blue dress that flickered in the light breeze that tugged passed them._

_Layla put her delicate hand on top of her daughter head pushing her bangs out of her face so she could see bright vibrant chocolate brown eyes that nearly matched her own. She gave her daughter a real smile "So… Can you be a big girl for mommy and take this to daddy?" she asked. She was feeling a little woozy and was grateful she wasn't standing at the moment. If she was Lucy would see… The only ones that would be here today was her, Lucy and her three faithful Spirits. She couldn't allow her daughter to be here… not when she died. _

"_Sure!" Lucy beamed willing to fulfill this task her mother had given her. She couldn't wait to get back so she could show her mother how much of a big girl she was! She couldn't wait to surprise her dad with lunch! Her father will be so pleased with her! Lucy's attention returned to her mother when she felt her hand shift lifting her bangs away from her forehead._

_Layla leaned forward planting a kiss in the middle of Lucy's forehead "That's my girl!" Layla told her trying to resist the urge to giggle at her daughter's cuteness as her cheeks darkened. She however failed miserably causing her to go into a fit of giggles. *FLASH* A light blinded them for several seconds; when the dots they were seeing cleared Aquarius was knelt down holding a camera up to her eye. Aquarius stood up on her Magically Powered generated legs "I've already got Mr. Jacob here to take you to Magnolia where daddy's meeting is being held." Her mother said causing her gaze to switch from her to her mother's loyal Spirit slash personal photographer… _

_Lucy had stars in her eyes; she'd always wanted to go there! She'd always wanted to stop by a certain building she'd seen in a magazine she gotten into reading lately provided by one of the maids her father had hired so her mother wouldn't have to do all the house work and could focus on spending time with her. "Magnolia! That's where Fairy Tail is!" Lucy beamed; she felt giddy already! She spun on her heels racing towards the gate to greet Mr. Jacob who'd be escorting her around town without her parents for once "Mommy when I get home can you read me my favorite story under our tree?!" Lucy yelled out as Mr. Jacob helped her into the carriage._

_Layla watched from afar as "We'll see!" she shouted watching the carriage leave and Lucy wave at her happily slightly sticking her head out of the curtained window. Lucy watched as her mother turned on her heels heading for the house mumbling "We'll see…" under her breath._

_End Of Flashback-_

Lucy smiled faintly remember the day; it'd certainly been interesting to say the least "That day had been so adventurous… The carriage you see when we got to Magnolia I asked if we could stop off at the Book Store." Lucy told them. She remembered every detail of that day as if it happened yesterday. "While the driver was coming to let me out of the back something spooked the horses causing the carriage to race down Magnolia's streets with no driver." She told them the two gave off a shrieked what!?

Even now she could remember watching the woman drop from the top of the carriage into the driver's seat of the carriage; the first thing that caught her eye was the unusually bright blonde hair that she and her savior had in common "But… then someone saved me…" Lucy explained. The other two calmed down as she remembered how the unnamed women quickly releasing the horses in hopes of making the cart coast to a stop; in doing so Lucy got to observe a familiar pink symbol on the back of the woman's right hand "Someone from Fairy Tail." Lucy muttered.

Natsu beamed "Really?!" he asked excitedly wonder which of his comrades had saved Lucy when she was a child. "Who was it?!" he asked eagerly; he'd have to thank them. An out of control carriage was dangerous! If it hadn't been for that person Lucy might not be here today… For them saving her he felt eternally grateful. His heart pounded a little 'Because I…' he thought only to be brought back by Lucy's answer.

Lucy shrugged "I don't know I only seen her back and the back of her right hand which displayed a pink Fairy Tail insignia…" Lucy told him pointing to her hand displaying her own mark. For a short while she'd wondered if it was possible for her to have a big sister wandering around out there that she didn't know about since the woman strangely sounded and slightly looked like her mother from behind. "We talked a little, but before I could ask who she was the driver and several villagers came running out of concern for my safety. She left before they got there… I guess she was shy." Lucy finished actually still rolling the idea that she might have a long lost sibling roaming around Fairy Tail at this very moment.

Natsu gave off a depressed pout "Aw bummer…" he mumbled; he'd really been looking forward to thanking the person who saved his partner. Natsu sighed walking next to her sitting in front of Happy who was still flipping through pages of Lucy's book of memories.

Lucy crossed her right leg over her left and crossed her arms comfortably holding them at the elbows as she straightened her back with pride "I've looked up to her ever since…" Lucy admitted. She really did admire the woman; jumping into danger for a complete stranger… not many people would do such a thing. It was a rare trait to come across, but it was always nice to find people willing to help no matter the dangers and without expecting anything in return.

Natsu's jaw dropped "But you don't even know who she is?!" he yelled out leaning closer to Lucy blushing when he realized how close he was to her without realizing. His heart was pounding and his mind was foggy from smelling Lucy's scent at such close proximity. 'What was I saying again?' he tried to remember. The light beside Lucy's bed flickered 'Oh right!' he remembered and pointed at her "She could be mean!" he finished.

Lucy giggled "I doubt that haha." She told him oblivious to how she was affecting the boy beside her. Lucy began to stretch out her arm joints to relieve some stiffness from sitting in a chair for hours writing "But anyways after that Mr. Jacob took me to my father's work place… Dad was so livid with my mother for allowing me to go on my own; thus he made us return immediately and… That's when we found her." She told him.

Natsu beamed; would he get to thank this mystery woman after all?! "Found who?!" he asked excitedly clapping his hands to the mattress in-between his legs as he leaned forward with his head tilted in her general direction. Natsu so dark brown eyes that they look black eyes stared at her eagerly.

She started "My mom…" Lucy frowned dropping her hands down on the bed beside her. "She'd fallen at some point after I left; at first we thought it'd been the fall that killed her and my father hated me because I left my mother there alone." She explained recalling how her father had been in capable of looking at her. He'd blamed her "A few days later… we figured out the real reason mom sent me away; she was going to die that day and she knew it." Lucy spoke again. Even with this new information though her father still seemed to hold some blame over her head.

Lucy recalled her father dropping a huge cardboard box on her bed before leaving her bedroom as she sat curled up in the corner crying holding the fairy tale book her mother would always read to her. The book she'd wanted her mother to read to her under their favorite tree when she got back. Lucy's grip tightened on her covers "My father found two box's that'd been out of place; when he checked out the one with his name on it he found letters and papers confirming of an illness we'd never known of." She paused long enough to take a breath.

Lucy unraveled her fingers from the beds covers and shifted a little lifting the top of the mattress a little bit to reveal a white envelope neatly tucked under the mattress. "An illness she'd hidden far too well." Lucy muttered slipping the envelope out carefully. Lucy brought her now free hand up to wipe away the tears that'd built up on the rim of her eyes "This is the letter she left for me…" she said as she held it out to him.

At this time Happy ceased pawing through the book of photos and turned his attention to Natsu hopping up on his shoulder to see the envelope that didn't have so much as a wrinkle in the paper. Natsu turned the envelope over seeing the back peeled open "Can I read it?" he asked tilting his head to look at her. She nodded in response watching as Natsu soon carefully slipped the letter out of the small envelope. Handling it with care.

**To my dearest little princess,**

**If you're reading this it means my treatment didn't go as planned and I have succumbed to my illness. In the case that this were to happen I wrote this letter to apologize for keeping this from you my little Lucy. I know hiding this fact from you has caused you great hurt, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you and your father. I wanted my last days… Our last days; to be happy ones. Day's not plagued with the worry of will my mom or wife still be here tomorrow? So please forgive me for however my death played out… **

Natsu read the ink looked old in comparison to the text he was about to begin reading "It looks like this next part was written in later by the look of the ink." He spoke his mind. Happy nodded eyeing the letter curiously seeing several smears and blotchy spots on the note; like someone had been crying and the tears ran down the paper dragging some of the ink with it or the tears just simply sat there causing the ink to surface from the paper a bit.

Lucy gave a mute nod and cast a sideways look to the open book on her bed; it was open to a different page from the last time she'd glanced at it. It was a picture of her sleeping across her mother's lap under their tree; she'd been reading Lucy her favorite story about a Princess who fell in love with a young Prince who'd been cursed by a witch. The man was cursed to live forever feared because the young man had been cursed with powers he couldn't control. Powers he couldn't understand and so the young Prince hid himself away in a far away castle in hopes of never hurting anyone while trying to protect his people from a far. Lucy's eyes instantly shifted to her bookcase eyeing the book she'd read a million and one times "Yeah I think she wrote that in just before she died…" Lucy said giving a pregnant pause before adding "Her last words."

**Lucy my dearest daughter I'm so sorry you had to find me like this… I know you must feel as though your world had just been turned upside down and I know you feel this way because I kept this all secret from you. I know the treatment isn't working and I can feel myself slipping away even now as I write this to you. Lucy I want you to move on from this; I want you to live and grow strong. But most of all I want you to know I'll always be there even when doesn't seem like it. **

**If you ever want to see me just look deep inside yourself. All those memories we've made; those happy memories… I want you to hold them close and never let go of them. As long as you have them; you'll always have me. I'll live on in your heart and the memories of me you hold so dear. Lucy sweetie I have a few things left to say and a selfish request… When you're older and you become interested in boys; I want you to know how to know if the boy you find is the one.**

**The one will always be there when you need him, he'll worry about your well being, he'll cheer you up when your sad, he may act stupid but its only to make you smile or laugh, he'll want to be near you at all times, he'll hold you when you cry, worry about you when you're sick, he'll fight to keep you, but most importantly he'll annoy you, drive you completely insane, you'll argue, you'll tease each other, and when he's not around no matter how much you tell yourself you don't care that he's not around you'll wish he was. **

**When you decide to leave the nest ad get your own place know that the World isn't an easy place to live in. There are evil people all around so lock all doors and windows before you go to bed! Sleep with a baseball bat under your bed just in case. Also never leave the house with the stove on or the tub running for any amount of time! Be careful around strangers!**

**Also my dear Lucy please stop back home every now and then to see your father. I also have something I hid for you on the lands of our home. It's in a place both of us treasure; under our tree. It will unfortunately be my last gift to you… So take care of it and treasure it; just like I treasure you my beautiful little girl. Keep smiling, keep being positive, and keep walking no matter how rough the path you travel may be and I'll take pride knowing that no matter what path is chosen because it's the path you choose.**

**Now for my selfish request… Write me… I want to know everything in your life that happens. You can write about anything! Adventures, people you've met, how happy you are, maybe a certain boy you've found to love, or how much you miss me. Anything's fine, but when you're done writing… I'd like you to send your words to me; to the heavens. There's a festival the town of Hargeon hold once a month where you can send a paper lantern up to the heavens. Most people plaster messages or drawings on them that they want to send to their dead family member or members. It's a tradition I use to do with my own mother and it always in a sense made me feel forever connected to her.**

**I love you… Don't forget me and please don't hate me.**

Happy's eyes stared at the letter in Natsu's hands "I-Is that why you have all those letters?" the small blue cat asked finally looking up at her. Wonder and a sense of sadness etched into his features as he remembered Natsu reading one of those very letters out loud when they went looking for her after the Phantom incident. Happy's ears twitched hearing something crinkle and his eyes shifted from Lucy to Natsu who was running his thumb lightly over the various smudges from past tears maybe even present ones...

Lucy's eyes shrank back in surprise and slightly angry. Her neck made a sickening snapping sound as she jerked her head to look in the general direction causing her bright blonde hair to tickle at her shoulders in the process "Wait…" she started. A low growl escaped her throat as the volume in her voice began to rise in anger "How do you know about my letters!" she yelled pointing at them. Of course she was upset… Those letters were private! Something personal! They were the only connection she currently had with her mother!

Natsu stared at the dark smudge fingering it; he could tell by the smell. These tears had been Lucy's… Natsu tilted his head up to look at her when Happy leaped off his back putting him between them saying it wasn't me it was Natsu. Lucy's eyes glared down at him almost demanding an explanation "It was an accident I bumped into the desk and they fell out! When me, Gray, Erza, and Happy were looking for ya after that whole thing with Phantom." he explained. Natsu lifted his eyes from the paper to stare at Lucy's now surprised orbs "So… why haven't you sent em?" he asked.

Lucy blinked a couple of times not knowing what to say or do. Silence filled the room as Happy poked his head out from behind Natsu's back to stare between the two "…" Lucy frowned. She bowed her head allowing her bangs to down cast a shadow over her eyes "I'm afraid…" she responded seriously.

Happy stared at Lucy confused "Why?" he asked; she looked so odd right now. He didn't like it… He liked the always smiling, cheerful, sometimes angry and violent Lucy. The Lucy that didn't mind hanging out with him and Natsu while they were fishing. The Lucy that would greet him at her window when he didn't want to be by Natsu because they'd just had a fight and would let him stay with her. He wanted that Lucy back! This Lucy frowned too much!

Lucy smiled faintly as Happy stepped out from behind Natsu; Happy's paws fell to rest on her leg as he stood beside her his ears drooped back against his head when Lucy brought her left hand up to his head lightly scratching his ears "Because what if she doesn't like the woman I've grown into?" she mumbled smiling sadly listening to Happy's light purr. Happy's ears twitched a little "I mean I promised her I'd check up on dad, but the only checking up I've done was when he paid someone to attack the Guild…" she reminded them.

She turned he gaze from Happy to Natsu for a moment then back again when she seen him staring at her. Lucy blushed a little feeling her heart unnaturally skip a beat at Natsu's serious stare; it was an extremely rare expression to see on his face and it was a rather cute expression too see at that "When we met in Hargeon; that's why I was there, but I kinda chickened out." She told them. Her blush soon dissipated as she thought about this… She stopped scratching Happy's ears leaning forward resting her left arms elbow across her crossed legs clapping her palm to her left cheek "Because I didn't know if she'd approve of how I was living." Lucy said with a far off gaze.

Natsu stared at her silently for several seconds "…" seconds turned into a full minute before "You're real stupid Luce." He mentioned closing his eyes as he gave off an exaggerated sigh. He shook his head from side to side unable to believe that that was the reason Lucy had yet to fulfill her mother's request from so long ago.

Lucy's eyes widened for a moment… Had Natsu honestly just said that? Lucy let loose a low annoyed growl as she slammed the hand that'd been supporting her head into the bed when she jerked around to face the jerk who'd just called her stupid! Lucy's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance "Why you!" she hissed out irritated causing the small Exceed to dash behind Lucy to hid from her wrath.

Natsu rolled his eyes falling back onto Lucy's bed barely missing the book as his hands hooked behind his head and he closed his eyes listening to the beds irritating squeak… He'd have to fix that for Lucy later! He opened his eyes momentarily letting his gaze shift to lock onto Lucy's furious brown orbs "She told you herself in the letter she'd respect whatever path you chose as long as it was a path you'd chosen for yourself." He reminded her sitting there for a few more moment settling on a decision.

Lucy opened her mouth to retort, but she had nothing. "…" She resembled a fish out of water for a few more seconds before her cheeks inflated cutely as she pouted looking irritated and slightly embarrassed "You know it really annoys me when you're right sometimes…" she told him. Lucy jumped out of her skin when Natsu suddenly stood out of the blue dragging her off somewhere "Ah Natsu! Hey stop where are you taking me?! And why are you taking my letters!" she yelled out watching as he scooped up the special box she kept all her letters in; she was still flustered because Natsu had a hold of her hand and showed absolutely no sign of letting go.

With the box within his once free hand he turned around to face her their faces dangerously close to the point their noses were nearly touching. He stared at her seriously again "We're going to Hargeon town… That festival is held tomorrow we're going to it and you're going to send your mom her letters even if we have to launch a million lanterns." He to her pausing before adding "Start packing in case we need to stay overnight Luce."

Lucy's cheeks darkened a little; those eyes were making her heart pound in her ears and the blood that'd rushed to her cheeks boil. She couldn't believe Natsu could stare at her at such close proximity with such a straight face! Was that even possible for a human? Twitch, smile, get flustered; do something! "N-Natsu…" She stuttered still feeling warming radiating from her hand… Natsu had yet to let go of her hand; she kind of liked it. This felt… nice; not that she'd dare tell him that.

Happy clapped his paws to his face chuckling behind his pawed palms "He likes you!~" Happy tease with a hidden grin. Natsu broke out into a goofy yet incredibly charming grin even though he hadn't heard a word of what his small companion said. He was too busy staring at Lucy's cute expression and how he could practically see the steam rolling off her dark red cheeks.

Lucy broke her gaze with Natsu, but didn't force off the hand contact as she turned back to Happy who sat at the edge of the bed where she'd just been sitting wagging his tail grinning like he just won Magical Bingo. Lucy's expression transferred from surprised embarrassed to shy and embarrassed at the flip of a coin "S-Shut it cat!" she stuttered out.

oooOOOooo

Hotel room near the train station in the next town-

Lucy stared blankly into the small room before becoming flustered as her eyes landed on the single bed in the room "N-Natsu I'm not sure about this…" Lucy said. Lucy's cheeks darkened 'Natsu and me in the same room… in an even smaller bed then I have in my room… together.' She thought feeling the blush engulf her whole face.

Natsu tugged her into the room next to the bed sitting on the edge of the bed with her "Not sure about what?" he asked. Happy stayed behind because he'd promised Wendy, Romeo and Carla he'd come with them on a quick job. He'd told Natsu he'd be back in time to make it for the festival since he wanted to help with the lanterns and write something to Lucy's mom too!

Lucy's eyes dropped to their locked hands which he hadn't stopped to let go of even once before looking back up at him "Staying in the same room like this…" Lucy mumbled, but she was sure he heard her. Lucy sweat dropped finding her eyes roaming to his muscular figure again; she watched him smirk for no apparent reason 'This is a recipe for me to lose my senses around you and that cute boyish charm of yours.' She thought to herself. The smirk on his face had him treading a fine… a very fine line between cute and sexy at the moment.

He leaned closer his face still holding that big smile on his face that was currently making her lose her mind. He leaned so close she could feel his breath tickling at her skin again "Why?" he asked simply. They could slightly hear cricket sounds echoing outside the window. Unfortunately they'd missed the last train to Hargeon which is why they were currently lodging in the hotel a few blocks from the station till tomorrow morning.

Lucy rubbed at her face with her free hand "You're a boy; I'm a girl…" she said pausing at her currently slightly perverted brain sent her images of her and Natsu that made her head want to explode. Her head may not have exploded but both her cheeks and mind did 'A-And those things could happen…' she thought shyly.

Natsu blinked a few times looking at her speechless "But we sleep together all the time?" he said tilting his head to the side raising his eyebrow curiously. How could their gender possibly change the fact they'd been sleeping together since she started going to the Guild? It didn't make any sense to him at all!

Lucy nearly choked on air 'Oh gods don't say it like that…' she thought trying to regain some oxygen in her lungs. When she succeeds in that she held up her right hands index finger smartly "Correction you sneak into my house when I'm sleeping and snuggle into my bed without my knowledge. Which if I wanted I could get you arrested for since its breaking and entering!" she said before lightly jabbing him with her pointed finger. She mentally sweat dropped as she mentally added 'Add robbery if stealing my heart counts…'

Natsu let go of her hand crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly with a huff as he stuck his nose high up in the air "Yeah, but you won't." he said with a light nod of the head. He was completely sure Lucy couldn't go through with it! There was absolutely no way she'd turn him in!

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise at Natsu's words "Wha…" she mumbled. Lucy stared at her teammate stationed not too far away from her 'How could he possible sound so sure of that…' she wondered. 'You like him!~' Happy's voice echoed in the back of her mind irritatingly. 'Oh be quiet cat! Oh great my brains play substitute for Happy!' she mentally cried out. Lucy blushed looking at Natsu curiously "What makes you think I won't?" she asked dripping with a slight bit of seduction in her tone. Lucy had to force her hands to stay down; her hand was itching to grab his to receive its warmth again 'Has he noticed?' she wondered.

Natsu snickered confidently as her crossed his arms over his chest "Because you like it." Natsu said nodding his head. He knew she enjoyed having him around just as much as he liked being around; her unconscious cuddly nature when she was sleeping and her racing heartbeat that seemed to nearly match his own when she turned around hugging him tightly within her deep slumber was a clue. But… the biggest clue of all had been her mumbling for him not to leave when he attempted to one morning to try and escape her embarrassed induced wrath!

Lucy backed herself towards the end of the bed a little "What?!" she asked in surprise. She recalled the many times she woke up nuzzling his sleeping form. Lucy's blush darkened if that was possible at this point 'Oh my god he noticed! I think I'm blushing again…'she thought; if she wasn't so drawn in by Natsu's captivating eyes at the moment she'd be rubbing at her face in hopes of wiping away the redness that'd stained her cheeks.

Natsu's grin widened he could hear her heart pounding from where he was sitting; facing her a bit more Natsu crawled over the bed a few steps closer to Lucy nearly hovering over her "You enjoy not being alone." Natsu spoke as one of his hands sat planted at Lucy's right side while the other rested closed to her left thigh which was still slightly hanging off the bed. His eyebrows bounced a little "Tell me I'm wrong…" he more of dared her to deny it.

Lucy stared up at Natsu's hovering form. "…" there was nothing she could say to that and even if she did try to lie about it… she was certain Natsu would pick up on it pretty fast! She could feel his body heat even though he wasn't touching her 'Well… I certainly don't hate this.' She thought. She had to resist the urge lean up and close the distance between them…

Natsu did that with ease… for her though making her brain flat-line; he just pressed his forehead to hers and she found she couldn't even think straight. The whole world could come crumbling down right now and she would know nothing about it even in death if they stayed like this! "Mum hum that's what I thought!" He told her with a light chuckle wanting to tickle her sides to get rid of her sudden stiffness, but he liked the view he had right now. Reading Lucy's reaction to his closeness kind of cute to see and he was enjoying every second of it.

'Hehe Lucy you're blushing! You look like a tomato!~' Happy's teasing voice chimed into her head again bringing it back to life like she'd just gotten a shock. 'Shut up cat! And stop haunting me even in my mind!' She countered the imaginary version of Happy which inhabited her mind. Lucy backed away a bit ceasing the bodily connection "N-No Natsu…" she stuttered. 'I'll die from a Natsu overdose if you're that close to me too long…Especially now!' she thought hoping her body heat that'd suddenly begun rising at Natsu's close proximity.

Natsu pouted "B-But it's just for tonight! The festivals tomorrow and well go back home! I don't see the point in wasting money on separate rooms!" he explained and he was right… the idea of purchasing two separate rooms for two team members who were use to sleeping in the same room anyways was kind of weird; dumb even. Natsu leaned a little closer…

Lucy backed away quickly falling off the bed landing on her back with a soft thud on the carpeted room "That's not the point Natsu…" she mentioned. An image of Natsu's adorable sleeping face clicked into her mind 'I enjoy waking up in the morning and seeing your face… It kinda scares me.' She thought staring up at him slightly irritated as her cheeks inflated resulting in a cute pout.

Natsu frowned and his shoulders sagged "D-Do you not trust me?" he muttered under his breath so low she almost missed it. He felt a harsh stab at the idea of Lucy not trusting him. Natsu stared down at Lucy's disarrayed figure on the floor; she looked really adorable with that pouted look on her face.

Lucy stared at Natsu's barely seeable form over the edge of the bed "Wha?" she let out in a sharp gasp. She was so confused… 'What the hell is he talking about of course I trust him! It's me I'm not trusting here!' she thought trying to mentally block mental images of Natsu with no clothes on that her brain was sending her. It wasn't working; even now she could feel herself drooling.

Natsu sighed having his hand at her in defeat "Never mind… Forget it I'll take the floor if it bothers you that much." He told her hoping to at least be able to stay in the same room for various reasons. He didn't like the idea of her being alone in this room or even her own home by herself. The fact that he she helped him with his reoccurring nightmares of being alone was a bit of a bonus… If there was one thing he was certain of… It was that Lucy would always be there for him. And him for her that much he was sure of.

Lucy watched Natsu get up and make his way to her helping her up to her feet "Natsu." She mumbled watching him flash her a faint smile. Lucy's hands balled up into tight fists when he let her go 'Idiot.' She thought. Her fist shook in frustration at her herself "I'm sorry…" she whispered softly that if it hadn't been for his good hearing she could have played it off as if it hadn't been said at all. Lucy's gaze shifted from him to the floor as he turned from her walking over to his back; probably to get out his sleeping bag 'How could you do that to him?!' she mentally screeched at herself.

Natsu turned to face her again with the bundled sleeping bag within his arms "It's fine…" he told her. He walked to began laying the sleeping bag out across the floor near the beds side. He couldn't be in bed with her, but that didn't mean he had to sleep far away from her right? He preferred being close to her… So if anything ever happened he would be right there to save her whether it was from an enemy, the chilling cold or a bad dream that was haunting her in the stillness of the night.

Lucy's jaw dropped "Huh?" she muttered out in surprise. She frowned bringing her right hand up to grasp hold of her left arm at the elbow as it laid lifelessly at her side with her head bowed 'I expected more of a fight…' she thought sadly. She guessed she shouldn't be too surprised or saddened after all it was her who wanted this… right?

Natsu turned to Lucy shooing towards her to the bed "As long as it's what you want, but don't be surprised if I unconsciously sneak into the bed in the middle of the night… I've been having bad dreams lately and being close to you has been helping keep them away lately." He told her truthfully as he yawned while Lucy took off her high heeled shoes.

'B-Bad dreams…' she thought noticing him walking away towards his own bed on the floor and before she could stop herself she'd caught him by the hand "Natsu wait…" she started; what was she doing again? She couldn't remember; she just remembered seeing him turn his back and… "Um… I… You can sleep up here too." Her mouth blurted out without warning.

Natsu looked over his shoulder at her confused and slightly curious "What's with the change of mind all the sudden?" he asked. He chuckled a little shaking his head when she didn't answer "It's okay Lucy I…" He started cutting himself off when he heard the bed creak and immediately felt warm arms wrap around him from behind. He tilted his head to look over his shoulder at her again, but only managed to catch a glance of her blonde flowing hair that she'd just pulled down from its off center half ponytail style.

Lucy tightened her hold on his mid section letting her cheek rest comfortably against his back "I-I just want you to know I do trust you…" she mumbled nuzzling her cheek against his back. Lucy closed her eyes; she could fall asleep just like this… A smile tugged at Lucy's lips 'More than anyone else.' She mentally added. Lucy's eyes snapped open when Natsu turned on his heels suddenly after pulling her arms away and scooped her up into his arms "Huh ah! N-Natsu!" she squealed between surprise and delight…

"Shh." Natsu hissed out softly showing off that goofy grin Lucy loved so much "Other people do sleep in the room next-door ya know." He reminded her; he observed as she blushed lightly at the comment. His eyes softened and his energetic grin died down into a small but happy smile. Which caused Lucy to go into a lovey dovey state of limbo popularly known as Cloud Nine. She quickly snapped out of it though when she heard footsteps trotting down the hardwood floored hallways.

Her flustered state worsened when she remembered she was within his arms; Natsu cleared the distance from where they'd been standing to the bed. "D-Do you have to carry me to bed like this?" she asked blushing a little bit more when he maneuvered her around in his arms so he could hold her with one arm to give him the chance to pull the blankets back. 'It's sweet and embarrassing… but far to intimate for friends. I wonder if he even knows that?' she thought sweat dropping when she realized the odds of Natsu actually realizing how intimate his own actions actually were. 'It's because he likes you!~'Happy chimed into her thoughts again… but this time she couldn't reply back; she was far too comfortable and far too tired to.

Natsu snickered "Hehe aw come on Luce it's not that bad!" he said helping Lucy into bed. Watching as Lucy laid on her side to make room for him. She had her back turned to where he'd be laying. To this development he cracked a really big grin as he climbed over her laying in the free spot beside her. He didn't miss the blush that radiated at Lucy's cheeks when he pressed his body close to hers.

Lucy gulped feeling Natsu pull the covers over them "…" her body shivered in delight when his fingers sneakily grazed over her forearms which were currently folded close to face. Lucy smiled a little through the heart pounding within her ears 'No it's not that bad at all… That's kinda the problem!' she thought feeling her hand catch hold of hers lacing their fingers together holding her hand tightly as he nuzzled his nose into hair.

Natsu snuggled close to Lucy unable to resist taking in a light breath of Lucy's natural scent "Here we go; as long as we lay like this we'll be fine!" He lied… There was actually one other way they could lay, but he wasn't sure how Lucy would react to that suggestion. Natsu noticed Lucy's ears were turning red in the dimly lit room "Hum Luce you okay? Do you have a fever? You're so red?!" he asked shifting a little so he could sit up and see her face fully exposed!

When Natsu shifted around with him being so close she could feel even the smallest of muscle under his skin flexing and it was currently making her hormonal… Lucy was sweating nervously 'He's going to be the death of me…' she thought. Unconsciously making a small epp noise when Natsu returned back to the previous position after shifting a little more so he was closer to Lucy; if that wasn't bad enough she could feel his hot breath tickling at the back of her neck.

oooOOOooo

Walk to the train station-

Lucy yawned tiredly raising her hands as high as she could into the sunny sky. A light shade of dark bags were present under her eyes 'I couldn't sleep a wink…' she thought. She couldn't sleep at all; well she might have been able to if Natsu had stopped moving… Then there was the moment last night Natsu was deadlocked in a dream; it must have been pretty good considering he'd let go of her hand and absent mindedly grabbed her boob and began fondling it.

Natsu had been staring at her most of the morning both because he woke up this morning to find himself… fondling her sleeping form and because for some reason she looked so tired! Maybe because they'd crammed two people in a bed meant for one person… He frowned feeling guilty "Hey Lucy are you okay you look so tried?" he asked turning on his heels to face her as he slowly walked backwards with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Lucy sweat dropped 'That's because I didn't sleep…' she thought sarcastically. She sighed looking at him tiredly; she was tired and it showed. She hadn't put too much effort in her appearance this morning "I'm fine Natsu." She told him when she realized he was staring at her concerned. A lightly chilled breeze flickered passed them. Lucy's eyes went wide when Natsu's arms suddenly caught her "H-Hey Natsu!" she stuttered blushing. People stared at them some giggling at how cute they were 'What is he… And in public!' she thought as her cheeks reddened with every comment that passed by. She buried her face into his shoulder in feeble attempt to his the building embarrassment as she lightly hit him on the chest in a lame way to try and get Natsu to comply to her demands "Let me down!" she yelled out of embarrassment.

Natsu rolled his eyes at her demand shifting her around in his arms to help her get more comfortable, but that was pretty hard with how she kept moving around. Natsu frowned a little "Sit still Luce; you were up most of the night right?" he said; there had been several moments last night where he woke up for a few seconds at a time. At the time he'd thought it was a dream because he was snuggling close to Lucy and his hand was holding something soft and squishy within his palm. Judging from the evidence he seen looking at Lucy she had been awake the whole time; he found himself slightly surprised she hadn't beaten him within an inch of his life for fondling her like that.

Lucy's assault stopped; the fist that'd been pounding his chest stopping mid air for a few seconds. Before slowly dropping back down onto his chest to grab at the fabric of his shirt 'H-How'd you know?' she wondered flustered. Her heart began to pound unnaturally again just like last night as she silently brought her gaze to look up at him "…"

Natsu's hold tightened on her when their gazes locked on each other; his facial features softened as he stared into deep chocolate brown colored orbs "Get some sleep…" he ordered softly. He had to resist the urge to kiss her and squash wandering thoughts of kissing her now while she was tired while wondering if she'd remember it later. Natsu mentally smacked himself for so much as thinking of taking advantage of this.

A look of surprise and embarrassment adored her face 'What?!' she thought. She'd hoped she'd heard wrong still hearing random comments fluctuating around them "But…" she mumbled as the blush trickled up to her ears and down her neck 'People are staring…' she finished with that very thought…

Natsu growled irritated "No buts' it's my fault you didn't get a good night sleep…" he said guiltily. He knew it'd been his fault; the bed after all was only made to fit one person. What other reason could there have been for her to stay up all night? Well other then… He blushed remembering what he'd woken to, but if Lucy had been awake through that she would have beaten him to a pulp for sure! His cheeks darkened at the idea of Lucy possibly being awake when that happened; he should have just slept on the floor last night… Natsu closed his eyes taking several confident steps forward "Don't worry everything will be fine." He told her.

Lucy lightly scratched at her cheek with her left hand while her right arm laid hooked around his shoulders "But you're motion sickness." She mentioned. She found the gesture sweet… Cute even, but could Natsu really make it? Lucy sweat dropped remembering how he usually handled train rides 'Is he crazy how will he get off the train with me knocked out?!' she thought. Looking at the sweet, but crazy Dragon Slayer before her.

Natsu rolled his eyes readjusting her in his arms by giving her a light toss into the air making her squeal at the unexpected move. Natsu fought to keep his mind off the soft skin that was resting against his forearms "I'll be fine I'm a man aren't I?" he pointed out to her slightly flustered. He gulped a little wondering if he was taking on more than he could chew. If he kept thinking like this… He shook his head from side to side trying to clear the dirty thoughts that were invading his mind about the girl in his arms.

Lucy gave an unlady like snort "You sound like Elfman…" she teased through her laughter. The look on his face when he realized how right she was was just too priceless. The birds in the area chirped loudly; perhaps trying to mimic her laughter. Or they were just simply that happy today.

His face noticeably reddened and he didn't try to hid it from her "Hey don't laugh at me!" Natsu yelped out pouting like an embarrassed and frustrated child. This only caused the blonde to giggle; he couldn't help, but find the gesture she made every time she giggled cute. He smiled a little as she giggled into her hand out of habit.

Lucy no longer concerned about the people around them beamed "Sorry you're just so cu…" she cut herself off at the end of the sentence with wide eyes. She stuttered inaudible things as a mental version of herself in her head screeched out in embarrassment. Lucy's cheeks darkened considerably 'Oh my god! I can't believe I almost said that!' she thought wanting so badly to hide right now.

Natsu right eyebrow arched "Cu?" he asked in confusion. What was that? He was fairly sure it wasn't a word Erza taught him… Was it even a word at all? He wasn't sure "What's that mean?" he asked curiously cocking his head to the side.

Lucy waved her hands back and forth in front of her "N-Nothing!" she strutted before brilliantly remembering "I think I'll take you up on that offer!" she yelled out suddenly quickly falling against his shoulder in an attempt to fall asleep, or at least pretend to be asleep! Her cheeks burned with a familiar warmth 'Before I end up spouting endless nothings about how sexy your muscles feel against my skin…' she thought uncharacteristically.

Natsu realizing she was about to go to sleep without answering him "Hey wait a…" he started only to stop when he realized she was asleep. Natsu groaned "Dammit she fell asleep already." He mumbled roughly kicking at the dirt under his feet. He wanted to know what Cu meant! He just hoped he didn't forget about it before she woke up…

Lucy breathed lightly getting her breathing as even as she could before cracking open one eye when they started moving 'No I didn't it's a little hard to fall asleep when I can feel your muscles flexing like that, but I won't tell you that.' She thought. It was way too distracting! Not just from a distance… But up close and personal as well!

Natsu she noticed as he looked ahead of them smiled "Oh well at least now I won't have to worry about you collapsing from exhaustion." He voiced his earlier concern. His voice was soft compared to how it usually was at the Guild Hall; like a barely heard whisper "Sweet dreams Luce."

Lucy felt her lips unintentionally crack into a smile 'Aw he's worried about me; I guess I should at least try to get some sleep…' she thought before adding 'Since he's trying so hard…'

oooOOOooo

On the train-

Natsu carried Lucy onto the train passing the man collecting the tickets they'd purchased yesterday just before the station's ticket booth closed down for the night. With that done the man stepped aside giving him entry. Lucy as fast asleep; her forehead resting comfortably against her shoulder. Natsu was feeling slightly nauseous knowing where he was… How he hated vehicles… He sat down in a booth closest to the trains exit before readjusting Lucy's sleeping form after sitting with his back pressed to the window and bringing his left leg to rest across the cushioned seat.

Bringing her legs to fall across the cushioned seat as well; he felt Lucy shift in her sleep laying face first against his chest. Several people walked passed them but only spared them a quick glance and some a small smile before moving on. Natsu smiled a little when Lucy unconsciously found his hand intertwining their fingers; this gesture almost made him wonder if she was actually awake. A quick glance and a few seconds of listening to her breathing proved she was indeed fast asleep.

Natsu's free hand rested on her lower back while his opposite hand lightly tightened its hold on her hand. "Don't… leave me." Lucy suddenly mumbled deep in slumber as she shifted around a bit causing Natsu to look at her confused. Lucy's grip on him tightened. Her face held a pained look and he watched as tears began forming at the edges of her face.

Natsu leaned forward his lips brushing over her forehead before moving nearly touching her ear "I'll always be here…" he whispered his hot breath tickled at her ear. Lucy's sleeping form seemed to calm after that. He heard a harsh screech and a hard jerk as the train began to move forward across the track. At realizing this he quickly tugged his hand out of hers wrapping his other arm around her tightly pulling her closer to him allowing her scent to flood his senses. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tired…" he mumbled into her hair.

He could feel her gripping at his shirt almost like she was grounding him to where he was. Not that he planned on moving. He felt a rush of nausea, but it wasn't as strong as it usually was. Maybe it was due to having a very distracting Lucy so close? He dug his nose deeper into her hair and his senses felt strangely heightened, but somehow also dulled. He could no longer feel the train's movements which usually made him feel so sick. Instead… he felt warm and welcome. Safe even… His eyes drooped a little tightening his hold around Lucy.

oooOOOooo

In Hargeon-

Natsu walked off the train a little wobbly he'd woken up when the train's operator mentioned that they'd arrived at Hargeon. Natsu was relieved to see a bench close to them; their bags on his back weren't helping his wobbly status at the moment. He found that some rest on something that was unmoving to be a great idea right about now. He walked over not really minding the smoldering sun sprinkling down harsh rays of sunshine from above them. He dropped their bags in front of the bench with his right arm while his left held Lucy to him.

Her arms clung around his neck and her legs dangled on either side of him as she sat propped up on his left forearm. He sat down carefully making sure to fix her legs to either side of him before allowing himself to let his arms sprawl out across the back of the bench. He let his head tilt back as he looked up at the clear skies above him feeling the wind lightly slap his salmon pink bangs around. "Natsu!" a loud familiar voice yelled out from above him. He eyed the sky in confusion seeing something fast and seemingly black head his way.

He lifted his head up trying to get a better look at it only to be startled when whatever it was roaming the skies dropped from the skies plastering itself to his face. Natsu opened his eyes seeing blur fur… He instantly knew who it was "Hey ya buddy! I thought you were on a Quest with Romeo, Wendy and Carla?!" he said quite surprised to see his companion so early! He'd expected Happy to arrive here around noon…

Happy hopped off Natsu's face landing on the back of the bench nearest his head; the young cat grinned "You and Lucy look rather cozy!~" he mentioned watching as Natsu turned several shades of red. Happy wagged his tail this was something he'd been waiting for! "Did you finally tell her how you…" he was cut off by Natsu's hand which quickly closed over his mouth muffling the rest of his words.

Natsu spared Lucy a quick, but seemingly long lasting glance. When he realized she was still fast asleep he released a sigh of relief "Be quiet about that and no!" he told Happy. Happy tugged at his hand roughly making it come off with a low pop. Before Happy could ask any more questions Natsu's eyes trailed off in the distance as he reached up grabbing at a his bangs "It never came up…" he said sadly.

Happy growled lowly as his cheeks inflated giving off an irritated pout before leaping up and smacking his salmon haired companion in the back of the head with his pawed hand. "Of course it never came up; it will never come up unless you make it come up!" Happy argued; he'd thought by giving Natsu time alone with Lucy that he'd open up to her and tell her how he felt about her. Well… how they both felt about her.

Natsu opened his mouth then shut it. He hated to admit it, but Happy was right. He'd had several opportunities so far to tell Lucy, but he hadn't taken the chance. He was an idiot… "Your right…" Natsu said with a sigh bowing his head in defeat with closed eyes.

"Right about what?" Lucy's voice broke his defeated silence. Lucy observed as Natsu head snapped up to meet her gaze and his cheeks instantly darkened as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with one of her hands. She watched as Natsu began to sweat profusely and she gave him a sleepy, but confused stare. She was still half asleep… She leaned back a bit and ran her hand down his chest resting to his stomach… 'Wait chest… stomach…' she thought before looking down at where she was sitting.

Lucy's cheeks reddened to match Natsu's, but she made no attempts to move from her warm and comfortable seat. Happy hopped up beaming hugging Lucy's currently flustered form "Lucy! I missed you!" the young cat whined leaving Lucy to stare down at the small blue cat. Natsu scratched at his cheek nervously hoping she'd forgotten about the question she'd just asked and their current intimate position… not that the positions they'd been in coming there weren't just as intimate…

Lucy flashed Happy a small smile "Aw I missed you too!" she said letting her free hand come up to scratch at the base of Happy's ears. Meanwhile Natsu's stare shifted from Lucy's hand that'd ran down his well toned chest to his abs to Lucy's current sitting position on his lap. He was trying hard not to let it show, but he was beginning to feel aroused by this… Even now with her just sitting like that with her legs on either side of him; just feeling the transfer of warmth from her legs to his sent pleasant shivers up his spine making him want to jump her.

Natsu shook his head from side to side trying to clear the lustful thoughts "H-Hey Luce um lets go get our hotel booked. I think I'm rested enough now!" He said quickly wanting her to get up as fast as he could. He felt the warmth on his legs vanished and he sighed standing up. Folding his arms around his head as he watch Happy hop out of Lucy's arms to her shoulder before hopping onto her head. Lucy's giggle echoed in his ears; she seemed happy today… Natsu was the first to notice they were the center of attention within the Town of Hargeon at the moment.

Lucy sweat dropped walking beside Natsu listening to peoples muttered talking from afar, the light clicking of her heeled shoes, and the light rubbing of Natsu's sandals giving off rubbing grinding sound. There was a ton of people packing the streets; much more since the last time they'd been here. More than likely due to the upcoming monthly festival that was a tradition in this Town.

oooOOOooo

Lucy and Natsu put their stuff down in their hotel room; quickly taking off again to go out and but traditional attire for the occasion. Lucy practically dragged Natsu out of the room the moment he tried to flop down on one of the beds in the room. Now they were racing hand in hand down the streets; well Lucy was racing Natsu was tripping as he tried to catch his footing. Happy flow behind them chuckling at Natsu's inability to regain some sense of balance because he was far too concentrated on the small soft and warm hand currently tugging him through the streets of Hargeon.

They'd spent what seemed like hours searching different booths in the Market for Yukata's Lucy's eyes locked onto a dark blue Satin Silk long robe Kimono littered with a design of white stars with dark blue Zodiac signs in the middle of some of the stars. "Hey Natsu!" Lucy asked taking it off the rack holding against herself as she looked into the mirror thoughtfully. "How do you think this one would look?" she asked casually; she turned her head to him when she got no answer and Happy began snorting from his failure at not trying to laugh at the face Natsu was currently making.

Natsu quickly straightened himself out wiping the drool from his face as she turned to face him "Fine~… I-I mean its fine!" he said quickly turning away when he realized that the drool stain he now had on his sleeve was very much noticeable! When he did this his eyes locked on a Yukata that was perfect for him! The Yukata decorated in flames and dragons.

Happy hopped off Natsu's shoulder dropping to the ground at Lucy's feet lightly hitting her ankle with his paw to get her attention. "Lucy! Lucy! Look!" he pointed excitedly at a bear on one of the far shelves.

Lucy turned and couldn't help but giggle "I think that's perfect for you Happy!" she said watching as Happy rushed up to the stuffed white bear in a small dark blue Yukata with little gold fish on it picking it up with a big smile.

oooOOOooo

Lucy walked down the streets of Hargeon in her newly bought Yukata the box containing her letters to her mother under her arm; Happy walked close to her so as to not be accidently stepped on by others. Natsu walked behind her drooling at how her Yukata really hugged her body… 'W-Wow…' he thought realizing for the first time he loved the way she walked. Probably because he'd been too embarrassed to check her out with Gray and Erza breathing down his neck. Lucy's nice curves were enough to make just about any man go gaga.

Lucy stopped bending down to scoop up Happy off the ground before people who weren't looking stepped on him. She felt the urge to yell at them to watch where they were going! "T-Thanks Lucy that was a close one!" Happy said hanging from her hand as she held the back of his Yukata bringing him up to her shoulder walking towards the Hargeon's newly built Harbor.

Natsu face was crimson red as he followed behind them silently. Natsu looked up at the newly built Harbor when he heard Lucy talking about how amazing it looked. There were various game, food, and souvenir booths setup. People ate, danced, and played games while a large group of people setup for the main event of the night. The sun was still setting so there was plenty of time to just mess around during the festival.

Natsu's eyes locked on to Lucy; mesmerized by the way the setting sun cast shadow's along her features in the right places and added a fiery glow. Lucy was stunning… and he couldn't believe it'd taken so long to notice this fact when it'd been staring him in the face every morning when he'd open his eyes after hearing her scream in surprise after finding her sleeping in her bed next to her. Even with messy bed head and bright early morning lighting she looked stunning.

Natsu snapped out of it when Lucy grabbed his hand and tugged him over to a slightly crowded booth with a large tank of fish. Lucy paid the man some money for all of them to give the game a try; the man passed the three of them each a small bowl of water and a fish scooper. "Um Lucy I have no idea how to do this." He said honestly easing his way down beside her when she knelt down beside the tank.

Lucy giggled "Me too; my dad would never let me." She told him with a sad smile. Happy drooled and twitched excitedly at the amount of fish swimming around the tank. She watched as Happy quickly reached the scooper in waiting for the fish; when the fish came close enough he tugged the scooper out of the water with a hard pull. The scoopers paper ripped and the fish effortlessly fell back into the tank with the rest of its friends.

Happy sniffled tears whelming up on his face at having not caught a single fish. Lucy turned from Happy for a moment turning her scooper several times in her hand thinking. "Here Happy let's try this!" Lucy said coming up behind the small cat with her own goldfish scooper taking his broken one putting it on the ground. "Alright I want you to enter the scooper into the water at this angle! It should take some pressure off the paper." She said sitting behind Happy as she instructed him on her hypothesis.

Happy took the scooper when she handed it to him. Happy gripped it looking at it with a frown "But you wanted to do it too…" Happy frowned.

Lucy smiled lightly dropping her fingers onto his head scratching lightly "But I am doing it Happy; I'm just not doing it alone." She told him. She gave him a confident wink "With your help I know we'll catch some fish!" she resting her arms on the edge of the tank.

Happy sat close to the edge of the tank holding the scooper just above the water "Like this?" he asked tilting the goldfish scooper to the side so the plastic circular rim was just above the water's surface. Lucy nodded instructing him to wait like that.

Natsu smiled a little; it was certainly a cute thing to see. "Alright now Happy!" Lucy whispered loudly watching as Happy plunged the scooper into the water after the fish "Alright now bring it up and quickly flick the fish into the bowl." She told him when the fish was resting over top of the weak paper. She brought the bowl down quickly as Happy began doing what she told him to. When Happy flicked the scooper up out of the water the paper broke… but the fish flow falling right into the bowl.

Happy blinked several times in shock; he couldn't believe it he'd gotten one! "You did it Happy!" Lucy squealed pulling the little cat into a small hug. Happy watched as the man working the booth smiled pouring the small golden scaled fish into a bag. Before holding it out to Happy; Happy bowed and thanked the man.

Happy stared at the small fish in the bag… A moment ago he'd wanted to eat the poor small fish, but now. Happy spun on his heels smiling a little "Here Lucy!" He said holding out the small plastic bag to Lucy. He just couldn't do it… not now.

Lucy looked at Happy confused "I thought you wanted to eat it?" She asked taking the offered bag.

Happy nodded "Aye I did!" he told Lucy pausing for a moment to rub at the back of his small neck with his pawed hand. He blushed "But I don't want to a fish I caught with you Lucy." Happy explained embarrassed.

Lucy smiled a little "Aw then how about when we get back home to Magnolia we go by this little guy a home okay?" She told him bringing her hand down to scratch at his ears once again. Happy gave a light unconscious nod as he gave off a light purr at her touch.

Natsu chuckled suddenly "You mean these little guys!" he said showing off the one he'd barely caught as well using the same technique that Lucy and Happy had used.

oooOOOooo

After having fun playing various games, dancing around the festival booths in a long line, and tasting tons of different foods made at the different food booths stationed around. They now stood at the big open space at the end of the Harbor where a bunch of people had gathered for the main event. The sun was down and they'd started selling the Paper Lanterns. Lucy was only going to order twelve, but for some reason Natsu felt she needed more. 'Then again I do have a lot of letters…' she thought watching as Natsu and Happy setup a few Paper Lanterns beside her while she pasted the near endless amount of letters to the Lanterns.

Happy nudged Natsu lightly "Do you think Lucy would be mad if I made her mom a letter too?" he whispered softly hiding his mouth with his paw so Lucy couldn't read his lips.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder and smiled a little at how concentrated Lucy looked. "Nah… Luce would be find with it and I don't think her mom would mind either." He told Happy before shooing him to let him go write out his letter to Lucy's mom. Natsu continued setting up Lucy's Lanterns placing them all near Lucy to finish up. He'd help her… but he had something he had to do real fast.

He turned on his heels heading for the table that Happy sat at scratching at a piece of paper with a pencil. Natsu grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil that was provided with each Lantern sold. When he finished he noticed Happy waiting for him a blush on his whiskered cheeks "N-Natsu… Can you put this on the Lantern secretly? I don't want Lucy to read it." Happy asked him.

Natsu nodded; of course he could do that he had to do that with his anyways. Though he supposed if Lucy were to read it that would make this whole confessing thing easier. Natsu took the paper from his young friend's hands and skimmed over the letter. Causing Happy's cheeks to darken and Natsu had to smile as he finished reading "Sure little buddy!" He told him lightly patting him on the head.

"Natsu Happy it's almost time for us to launch the Lanterns!" Lucy yelled at them waving her hands at them. Natsu turned and Happy hopped on his shoulder before Natsu bolted off in Lucy's direction. Lucy picked up one from the table and held up the lighter lighting it like many others had begun doing.

Natsu looked for a Lantern with some free space quickly adding paste to the back of the letters while Lucy wasn't looking. When Natsu found one he pasted the two letters to it. Lucy began lighting and setting off the Lanterns with everyone else so Natsu decided to help by starting at the opposite end. He lit them and lightly tossed them into the air watching them float up into the night sky's chilly air up towards the brightly lit moon.

The Lanterns danced and twirled around each other in the air some hovering over the sea. They lit up the sky like a millions of fireflies fluttering along the wind. Lucy couldn't help but stare breathless; the sight was beautiful… breathtaking.

_Flashback-_

_Lucy couldn't breathe… As she stared at her mother's unmoving body draped over the floor. Her body was turning a pale white and almost blue as her father dropped next to her looking down at her as he cried out her name several times in an attempt to wake her. She merely looked to be sleeping… and yet she wasn't breathing. _

_She saw her father screaming at her… She couldn't hear him, but she knew what he'd said from his lip movements. Lucy flinched this is because of you he'd yelled at her. Blaming her. She couldn't blame him, because she blamed herself as well. She was close with her mother so close they could have been mistaken for sisters had her mother not loved to brag about her special baby girl all the time._

_Lucy turned on her heels and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than here! With each hurried step towards an unknown destination questions filled with blame and regret fogged her mind as tears blurred her vision. Lucy finally slowed to a stop looking around at her surroundings to find that she'd run to 'their spot'. _

_It was a small hill far away from the house within the abnormally large backyard of the Heartfilia Estate. Lucy wiped at her eyes "M-Momma why did you have to die?" she asked resting her back against the tree sliding down it with ease as she curled her small arms around her knees . Her shoulders shook as she began to sob and she let her head fall against her knees. _

_Scene swap (A few days later)-_

_Lucy sat at the table alone; her father had barricade himself within his study. He'd slowly stopped acknowledging her presence over the past few days and this morning when they'd seen each other they'd stopped. "Good morning daddy…" Lucy said hoping today would be different; it was her birthday after all, but her father stayed silent. As he stared at her for a few more seconds before walking around her. He walked into his study down the hall and closed the door with a harsh slam. That was this morning just before she'd sat down to have breakfast and he still hadn't come out._

_The servants in the house were doing their best to try and cheer her up, but it wasn't working… After finishing her meal she stood from the table and made her way into the kitchen. Occasionally the servants would peak their heads in to see how she was doing or just to observe her as made a rice ball with a smiley face on it like her mother use to make for her. She would get her father to look at her…_

_After finishing her creation she smiled a little; it wasn't perfect like her mother's always seemed to have come out, but it was the best she could do. Lucy carried it up the stairs to her father's study and lightly knocked on the door with her free hand "Come in." she heard. Lucy opened the door with a soft click stepping inside. Her father was sitting at his desk a brown cardboard box on the floor. Her mother's Golden Gate Key's were on his desk almost completely covered by papers._

_Lucy's Father stared intently at the document in hand he'd just recently found a not leading him to this cardboard box Layla had prepared ahead of time. Filled with letters, paperwork confirming of an illness he'd known nothing of, her will and her Gate Keys. _

_Lucy forced a big smile on her face "Look daddy! I made a rice ball with your face on it!" Lucy spoke loudly in the cheeriest voice she could muster as she held out the rice ball at arm's length. Lucy closed her eyes doing her best to mimic the beaming smile she use to have days ago before her mother… "I made it special for you daddy! It's not good to work on an empty stomach! She continued without skipping a beat._

_Jude eyes stated pasted to the document in front of his face "Mum hum." He hummed uncaringly. His eyes never left the paper "I'm busy right now come back later…" he said though you could tell by his tone he didn't really want her to come back later. _

_Lucy smiled a little true smile for the first time in days 'At least he talked to me… that's a good sign.' She thought. She was beginning to believe she'd never get to hear her father's voice again "I'm just gonna leave it here in case you get hungry!" she said placing the rice ball on his desk before continuing "Today's special you know it's my…" _

_*Grawr* Jude Heartfilia slammed his hands down on his desk glaring at his daughter through narrowed eyes "Lucy!" he yelled. His eyes burned at her skin making her step back with wide frightened eyes "Don't you ever listen! I told you I'm busy!" he shouted._

_Lucy frowned "I-I'm sorry…" she mumbled turning on her heels taking a few steps towards the door. She froze mid step remembering what she'd come up to the study to tell him "Um daddy…" she mumbled turning his way again bringing her hand up to her chest._

"_Stop being such a pest!" He said making Lucy flinch at the loud and angry tone. "I don't want to eat your silly rice ball!" he yelled gesturing to the door watching as Lucy's eyes opened wide and began to gloss over with tears. Jude took a deep breath starting out in a normal tone, but his tone of voice slowly began to rise "If I get hungry I'll call the chief; now go study your business lessons and stop hassling me! You hear me?! No more interruptions!" he screamed watching Lucy's retreating form as she ran away._

_Lucy passed the concerned servants who'd heard everything through the door; she didn't even pay any mind to them as she ran out of the room in tears 'But daddy today is my birthday!' she cried as she ran down away. To the one place her feet kept carrying her too 'their spot' it'd rained yesterday so she hadn't been able to go there to unwhined on her problems. So she was a little surprised when she got there to find a plastic bag poking up out of the ground._

_Lucy wiped at her eyes before leaning down and digging the bag out "A book?" she mumbled pulling the bag out of the ground to find a book inside and her name on the bag. Lucy sniffled opening the bag as she sat down beneath the tree. She carelessly flung the clear bag beside her and held the book within both hands. It was the book her mother always read to her here in this spot._

_Lucy opened the book to the first page; her eyes widened in surprise as the book did something it'd never done before. A Magical Circle light up over the book making Lucy drop it in surprise when her mother's voice could be heard. "Lucy dear… I'm afraid I can no longer come here and read to you. So in preparation for this day I magically enchanted this book this way even though I'm no longer there in person this book will tell the story for you in my place. I love you my little Lucy." It said before her mother's voice stopped._

_Lucy watch as it flipped the page; staring at it in confusion. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess…" the book spoke to her in her mother's voice. _

_End of flashback-_

Lucy sharp eyes stared into the night locked onto one of the many lanterns floating out to sea. She could barely see it something was floating around. A harsh breeze whipped by and whatever it was slapped her in the face. 'Paper? Someone's note!' she thought grabbing at the note only to realize it was actually two notes. Her eyes glanced down at the signatures' at the bottom so she could at least try to find the people to let them know their letters had come unglued.

Lucy's eye were glued to the names at the bottom of both and smiled a little letting her gaze trail up to the top of the first one which was done up by Happy. She wondered when they'd slipped this onto one of the lanterns.

**Dear Lucy's mom**

**I like to tease your daughter; it's fun to hear her scream at me for it. Hehe one time when we were at out Guild Lucy tripped and Natsu caught her in his arms. They stared into each other's eyes so long that you would have thought they were about to kiss, but neither one of those stubborn dummies would make a move! Lucy's also got her nice points too though she lets me and Natsu sleep with her in her bed on nights we can't sleep… Of course she doesn't really know that till she wakes up hehe. I think though that she doesn't mind me as much as Natsu since I come over to Lucy's more than him. I like spending time with Lucy; she's almost like a mom… Do you think Lucy would hate me if I call her mom?**

** Happy**

Lucy cheeks reddened a little Happy thought of her as a mother figure? Lucy flipped to the next page…

**Dear Lucy's mom **

**Um where to start… well I guess I'll just get straight to the point. I Love your daughter! But I can't tell her every time I try my mouth goes dry and I look like a fish out of water. Trying to gasp for much needed air! In a nutshell I look completely ridiculous… Please help me to confess my love for her or show me a sign on how to do it! I like everything about her looks, crazy and sometimes violent personality, her bookworm smarts, her will to keep moving and never give in, her cooking, her touch, her mesmerizing scent, the sound of her heart beat when she's sleeping, her beautiful eyes, and her cute little habits! I love when I do something wrong because of the cute face she makes. I love her unwavering determination to be better then yesterday. I love the way her eyes sparkle in different light settings. I love how she instinctively covers her mouth with her right hand when she giggles. I love when she puts her hands on her hips or crosses her arms over her chest when she's being sarcastic; I think it makes her look sexy! I love how when I run my fingers through her hair when she's having nightmares she instantly calms down. Lucy doesn't know it haha but it's actually her that snuggles up to me in the middle of the night! But that'll be our little secret okay? But what I find most appealing about your daughter is her adorable stubbornness. **

** Natsu Dragneel**

Lucy's cheeks exploded having to reread the entire letter several times. Natsu and Happy stood several feet in front of her pointing at all their lanterns trying to keep track of them as they floated off in the distance.

Flashback-

"_And they lived happily ever after!" Layla said looking from the books end page down to her young daughter who had her arms folded across her mother's lap with her head resting on her arms. Layla closed the book putting it down beside her wondering if Lucy had fallen asleep as she ran her fingers through her daughters hair._

_Lucy sighed "Mommy how do you know when someone loves you?" she asked curiously closing her eyes enjoying as her the feel of light fingers running against her scalp._

_Layla looked at Lucy confused "They'll tell you sweetie." She said simply. _

_Lucy frowned remembering the story "But what if they have trouble expressing themselves?" she asked._

_Layla's eyes shifted to the book beside her "You mean like the Prince?" she asked. Lucy sat up and nodded silently looking up at her mother. Layla giggled "Then momma will tell you! Even if I have to practically rub it in your face to get you to see your Prince loves you!" she told Lucy watching as her cheeks reddened. _

End of flashback-

Lucy held the papers tightly in her left hand and found herself laughing a bit letting her hand fall to her side while her right hand slapped to her forehead. 'Thanks mom!' she thought smiling happily.

Natsu's ears twitched when he heard her laughter and turned to see her with a hand on her forehead and a few pieces of paper in hand. Natsu stared in confusion 'Did someone's letters fall off?' he thought turning on his heels walking over to investigate.

Lucy just couldn't wipe the smile off her face not even as Natsu walked up to her. Lucy took the letters and began neatly folding them just as Natsu reached her. "Someone lose their letters?" he asked when Lucy shook her head he raised a confused eyebrow at her. She seemed uncharacteristically happy and all though he found it odd; he found it kind of attractive too… He blushed when Lucy took the letters and slipped them into her Yukata.

Lucy stepped forward wrapping her arms around his mid section and resting her head against his chest. Natsu's cheeks reddened and steam evaporated from the redness "L-Lucy?" he questioned her. Lucy rubbed her nose into his Yukata's fabric.

Lucy whispered "Thank you." releasing him from the light hug. Lucy giggled he was really cute when he was thrown off guard. 'Then let's throw him off guard a little more.' She thought grabbing the front of his Yukata by the handful.

Natsu was extremely confused and extremely flustered "F-For wha…" *Chu* he was cut off when Lucy's lips met his. Lucy was pressing against him as she stood up on her tip toes to reach him. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him with closed eyes.

Lucy pulled away from him flashing him a beaming smile "I love you too." She told him letting her arms come up and fold around his neck.

Natsu's eyes widened "H-How'd you know that I?" he asked; he was certain that his letter was floating somewhere up in the sky right now so that was out! Could Happy have told her?

Lucy giggled and pointed and lightly tugged the edge of the letters out of her Yukata giving him a playful wink "My mother had an interesting way of helping you with your confession." She said tugging it back into the Yukata. Lucy reached up clapping her hands to his cheeks "Here's your sign." She chuckled kissing him again.

* * *

**Reminder: Remember to leave a review if you like :)**


End file.
